


a nice evening with you

by butterflour



Series: Christmas-ing With You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Cringe, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot, clingy boyfriend wonwoo, heavily conversational, wonwoo is gay and confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: It's two days after Christmas. Junhui wants to go out. Wonwoo doesn't want to.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Christmas-ing With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	a nice evening with you

**Author's Note:**

> [Baby, It's Cold Outside (Glee Cast Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epZ7RW3zSBc)

**i really can't stay**

  
**_baby it's cold outside_ **

  
**i gotta go away**

  
**_baby it's cold outside_ **

  
**this evening has been**

  
**so very nice**

* * *

The plush, cream-colored sofa emitted warmth when Wonwoo dipped his body in it, wrapping his arms and legs around Junhui’s waist, trapping him.

“Do you really have to leave?”

Junhui gazed at Wonwoo’s hands travelling from his waist to his chest inside his loose shirt, warm and rough palms rubbing at his skin, igniting some kind of heat inside, like a firework waiting to explode in mid-air.

“If I don’t go out today, we won’t have any supplies for the coming days.”

Wonwoo pressed his lips on Junhui’s neck, facing him in a pout after.

“We still have plenty. I checked this morning.”

“Oh, so you finally did something.”

Junhui knew they still had food to last until New Year’s eve. And of course Wonwoo had checked because the guy would do anything at this point just to stop him from going out.

“Just don’t leave, please.”

“Why? I’m just going out to buy groceries, Wonwoo.”

Junhui saw the frustration and heard the small grunt coming from Wonwoo’s pursed lips.

“The market is on the other side of this town, plus I heard you talking to Jihoon. You’re planning to stop by his apartment. That would take you at least 8 hours to drive to the market, buy things, then go to his place, and drive back here.”

“Wow, so you’re a mathematician now. Calculating the time and all.”

“No I’m not. I just don’t want you to go.”

“Why not come with me then?”

“You know I can’t, it’s too—”

“Too cold. You’ll freeze to death. You don’t want to die yet because you have to marry me first. I know, I know.”

Wonwoo flashed his ever winning smile at him. 

He finally allowed his hands to caress Wonwoo’s head, ruffling his hair in the process.

“So what do you suggest we do? Just lay here and look out until the sun sets?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Wonwoo we can’t.”

“Fine, let’s cook dinner together and then lie here after.”

“That’s it?”

“What else do you want to do Junnie? It’s the holiday break for a reason.”

“I don’t know Wonwoo, maybe we could clean the house since our friends left a mess after the party last night.”

Wonwoo buried his face on Junhui’s chest, circling his arms around his shoulder after hearing the accusatory tone evident in Junhui’s voice.

“It’s not my fault Seokmin is a messy eater!”

“And it’s not your fault for daring him to eat five pizzas at once, which left pizza crumbs and sauce all over the counter top?”

“Okay, fine! We’ll clean this place and then cook dinner and then lie here,” Wonwoo mumbled.

Junhui was relieved that Wonwoo gave in to him, abandoning the lazy state that hovered in his boyfriend’s mind and body since Christmas.

“Hopefully we’ll catch the sunset after doing everything,” Wonwoo added.

Junhui broke away from Wonwoo’s grasp and heard the tiny whimper of a clingy kitten rolling out of his boyfriend’s own mouth. He chuckled lightly.

“Stop being clingy, Jeon Wonwoo!”

“No… no, never! You can’t escape me Junnie.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re five Wonwoo trapped in one body or a five-year old Wonwoo. Either way, your energy is unparalleled.”

“And sometimes I wonder how your lips would taste after eating your favorite strawberry shortcake, if I start attacking them with my lips.”

“Jeon Wonwoo, you pervert!”

Wonwoo held on to his stomach as a thunderous roar of laughter escaped his mouth.

Junhui couldn’t help but laugh along with his boyfriend and their childish banters, something that was only theirs.

“You see, calling me by my full name doesn’t help with anything.”

“Oh, really now, huh?”

“Yes, my handsome boyfriend, it doesn’t. Now I don’t wanna get up, let’s just cuddle here and order dinner.”

“I can’t believe you’re really being lazy and even using me as an excuse.”

“And I can’t believe you’re seriously passing up on an opportunity to cuddle with your sexy boyfriend all noon.”

“Please, _Wonnie._ We’ll have lots of time after dinner.”

“Don’t you dare,” Wonwoo warned him, with shaky eyes and breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t I dare… what?”

“Call me “Wonnie”!”

“Why not? You call me Junnie all the time.”

“Because that’s my kryptonite!”

“Okay... _Wonnie_ can we clean now?”

Wonwoo released a loud grunt, wiping his face off and protesting with every fiber in his body.

Junhui used that time, moving close to his boyfriend and making cutesy eyes in front of him.

_“Now, Wonnie please?”_

Junhui knew that Wonwoo was at his mercy. His boyfriend finally gave up trying and faced him with a knowing smile, tucked in an obvious makeshift frown.

“Can you kiss me first? Please?”

Junhui grinned and did what Wonwoo asked. After all, how could Junhui refuse him?

* * *

Junhui finished mopping the floor of their living room and Wonwoo had helped him with sweeping it and dusting off the pillows along with the sofa. They both rearranged some things in the living room to make way for the gifts they received last Christmas. For the past two years that they celebrated the holiday season together, they agreed on unwrapping every gift after New Year, to have one whole messy day to clean everything up.

Junhui noticed every look and every brush of Wonwoo’s skin against his. When they were cleaning the living room floor, Wonwoo would bump into him more than once. When he was dusting off the television stand, he’d find Wonwoo’s arms snaking around his waist to reach someplace near him. When he was scrubbing the wall with clean cloth, Wonwoo’s hands would go over him in the same place amidst the huge space. It’s all noticeable and Junhui liked it.

He caught Wonwoo staring at him, smiling from ear to ear, mumbling something to himself, once Junhui had sat at the floor trying to pick up small pieces of dirt. Junhui smiled back and asked what was going on Wonwoo’s mind. His boyfriend just stared at him and then leaped from the sofa to the floor to trap him in a huge embrace. Wonwoo was careful not to let his head bump on the floor. His long legs were trapped in Wonwoo’s thighs as his boyfriend placed a thumb on his cheek and looked at his eyes with so much veneration Junhui was sure he’d melt. And then Wonwoo kissed him. He felt Wonwoo’s tongue asking for entrance on his mouth and he allowed it. They laid on the newly cleaned floor, kissing and kissing and just… kissing.

Junhui pulled back from the memories of the afternoon clouding his poor mind, chopping carrots can only be so boring that his brain must’ve wandered again.

“Did you hear me?” Wonwoo asked him, sitting on the bar stool and chopping onions.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, Soonyoung should’ve just given me the cat designed mug he and I saw together at the mall.”

“You really like that one, don’t you?”

“Like? I love those, Junnie!”

“Yeah, I can clearly see that.”

“No, you don’t understand, the cat in the mug looks like you.”

“You do really have a death wish, don’t you?”

“What!? I’m just telling the truth! The cat is so cute, it looks like you.”

“Shut up or I’ll stuff your mouth with all these carrots!”

“Oh, Junnie, you know there’s only one thing I want to be stuffed with,” Wonwoo said, winking.

Junhui’s face flushed hard at his boyfriend’s statement.

“Shut up. I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me so much. I have a video of you confessing your undying love for me when you got drunk two days ago.”

“Jeon Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo chortled his way out of the kitchen, finished with chopping all the onions for the dish. He announced he’s going to the bathroom to wash up before dinner time, earning a glare from Junhui.

* * *

The dinner with Wonwoo was as usual, fun. They couldn’t stop talking just about anything and everything. It was never a dull moment whenever he was with his boyfriend. Maybe that was what he missed the most. And maybe he could understand why Wonwoo was so clingy this holiday break. The guy had to work from the last week of November until Christmas eve for hours with no end. They only got to see each other on the night of the party at their apartment, with Wonwoo being so worn out from his flight. Junhui understood the demand of Wonwoo’s work, but it had stung to be away from his love for weeks. And knowing Wonwoo, he knew just how much the other guy had missed him too. It was apparent, the way Wonwoo had clung to him all night, the way his arms were always at Junhui’s waist, the way his lips would find its way to his cheek and on his own lips too.

Junhui watched Wonwoo fiddle with his hands as they stared at the stars, snuggled close in their soft outdoor chair, wrapped in Wonwoo’s favorite thick quilt. They made their way at their small veranda after cleaning the dishes and tucking everything away.

Wonwoo pulled him fast once they got there, the urgent need for his touch burned at Junhui’s own mind. Wonwoo was quiet, which was unusual, but then again, familiar with Junhui. It was that certain time where Wonwoo would just hug him or bury his face in his chest, breathing and observing.

After a while, Wonwoo grumbled and raised his head to face him.

“I’m sleepy. But I don't wanna sleep yet… want to enjoy this time with you.”

Junhui looked at Wonwoo’s glassy eyes and booped his nose.

“It’s fine, love. I’ll stay here with you even after you sleep. I’ll wake you up once the fire runs out.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Wonwoo settled into his neck, drifting off to a serene slumber.

And Junhui revelled at that particular moment. He had never felt more at peace, with a sleeping Wonwoo in his arms, watching the stars shine at them from the night sky and the warmth of the fire dancing around the atmosphere.

Christmas may have passed, but it was always magical whenever he was with Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> (last part of this series coming before 2020 ends)


End file.
